


For the Good of the Team

by alphabot, bottomchanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Chinguline, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabot/pseuds/alphabot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol
Summary: Chinguline is the newest “it” band, and there's a lot of pressure that comes with being a member. There’s not a lot of ways to relieve that pressure, but Chanyeol takes it for the good the team.- This fanwork was written for round 1 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2016].





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever completed fanfic, not to mention my first attempt at smut. To the prompter, I hope you like it. It’s probably not what you were expecting. I have no hate towards any of the members, I just liked the idea of three of them joining forces to rag on the other. And I’m sorry if my own OTP preference was less than subtle. And lastly, the mentioned sci-fi scene might actually be from StarTrek instead of Battlestar Galactica.

**And we’re live in…**

Kyungsoo happens because Chanyeol is stupid. Specifically, it was because of a stupid comment he’d made. But then again, Chanyeol was known for speaking without thinking first. He was always putting his foot in his mouth. It was something that the others had lectured him about more than once. But once he’d said it, there was no taking it back.

 

“If you do it...I’ll let you fuck me.”

 

They were promoting their first comeback single merely six months after their official debut. That’s if you counted time the way the company did. After two preview singles and double title tracks it really felt like eighteen months. But Chanyeol wasn’t paid to count things. He was paid to be the rapper of the newest it band. He was paid to add his deep voice to the three dulcet voices that crooned their ways into the hearts of millions of people the world over. Their first mini-album had already gone gold and was mere days away from hitting platinum.

 

He was also paid to be the mood maker of the group. Or rather, he’d taken that role on himself. “Happiness delight,” he dubbed himself. Baekhyun and Jongdae had merely laughed at him. They let him take the lead and fill their interviews with funny stories of the band. But they were sort of like him. Baekhyun was mischievous and Jongdae was a troll. They lived for attention.

 

Kyungsoo was something else altogether. He came across as serious and cold. He didn’t like talking and meeting new people, he didn’t like people prying into his life. He was a beast on stage, a wolf really. But take away the music and he turned into a shy and standoffish puppy.

 

It did not endear him to the fans, many even questioned why he was a part of the group. But the four of them had together endured almost four years of arduous training before being allowed to debut. They weren't so crazy on their name, Chinguline, but it grew on you. Chanyeol couldn’t imagine the group without any of the others, especially Kyungsoo. Because once you got to know him, he was anything but shy and standoffish. He was kind, caring, and an amazing guy.

 

Maybe he was a little infatuated with the perfect boy with a heart-shaped smile. The world would be too if they could just see him the way the Chanyeol saw him. It hurt Chanyeol when he read some of the things people posted online. Sure there were mean comments about all of them. But most of them were directed at the seemingly cold-hearted singer. And so Chanyeol had decided that he needed to help him.

 

While they were getting ready for their performance that night, Baekhyun was taking up the mirror, practicing his winking.

 

“Will you stop,” Kyungsoo had said as he shoved him over so he could get a better look at the back of his hair. “We all know that you’re the aegyo king.”

 

“You know,” Baekhyun said as he reached out to help the maknae of the group. “Maybe you should try it sometime.”

 

“Yeah,” Jongdae said. “Give the fans some fan service.”

 

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes at the two. “I don’t do fan service.”

 

Maybe it was because Chanyeol was focused on the way his lips were moving, or maybe it's just because he was the current object of - and most the often object of - Chanyeol’s affections. But before he even realized what he was thinking the words were out of his mouth.

 

“If you do it...I’ll let you fuck me.”

 

-

 

Kyungsoo didn’t do that night, nor seemingly the performance they had the day after. But when Chanyeol watched a weekly recap of all their performances they’d done that week he saw a flicker of movement from Kyungsoo during that broadcast that was uncharacteristic. It was right after Kyungsoo belted his notes in the second verse, where he held them loud and strong while Chanyeol came in with his rap from the other end of the stage. It was almost as if he was going to raise his hand.

 

Chanyeol quickly navigated to the next performance. There it was again. Still subtle, but definitely not a part of the choreography that Kyungsoo performed so perfectly every performance. Hell, Kyungsoo could probably dance everyone’s part with military precision at a moment’s notice. So why the unchoreographed movement?

 

It isn’t until he gets to the third performance that Chanyeol recognizes it for what it is. Kyungsoo’s fingers briefly curl in, forming the beginnings of a V but then quickly unfurling before even making it half way. It’s a movement that Chanyeol would often playfully force Kyungsoo’s hand to make when he pretended that the smaller singer was Pinocchio to the taller rapper’s Geppetto. Chanyeol had to actually pause the video to catch it. At the moment Chanyeol paused the video, there’s a look on Kyungsoo’s face, a moment where the fierce look he has seems to blank out before it reappears.

 

Kyungsoo was going to do it. He had tried to do it. Yet he couldn’t quite bring himself to actually commit to it. It’s there in the two other performances following that one as well. It was the perfect moment to do it too. Everyone’s attention shifts over to the opposite end of the stage, to where Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae are. If you weren’t looking for it, you’d never see it. If you hadn’t studied video after video of the choreography you’d never catch the quick flick of Kyungsoo’s arm as something that didn’t belong. But Chanyeol has spent hours watching them dance this song, analyzing the movements, how they flow with each other, how in sync they move.

 

Kyungsoo was going to do it. But for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Back when Chanyeol had first spit out his offer the room had gone silent. Then Baekhyun and Jongdae had dissolved into hoots of laughter. Baekhyun had called Chanyeol a horny fucker, and he was probably right. Jongdae had accused Chanyeol of scaring Kyungsoo off more than encouraging him. But as Chanyeol stared at the video replaying for the third time on his tablet, he stared at evidence that said that Kyungsoo had actually been moved to consider the offer. Or at least been moved to consider showing some aegyo.

 

Maybe he just needed a little more encouragement. Maybe a little reminder of what Chanyeol had said. He’d said it in the heat of the moment, but in the week since he’d said it, Chanyeol had found himself thinking about it. He may or may not have taken an extra-long shower jerking off to those thoughts. Thinking about what it would feel like to have Kyungsoo between his legs, to feel Kyungsoo’s touch down his side, to lose his breath to Kyungsoo’s lips. To simply have Kyungsoo.

 

Watching Kyungsoo break routine makes Chanyeol ache for that to happen. He has never wanted something more in his life, not even his desire to be an idol feels like it compares in comparison. Chanyeol commits to making it happen, and happen soon. They won’t be promoting this song forever. He needs to do something before he loses his chance. After all, this wasn’t for him, really. It was for Kyungsoo, so that the fans would see him the way that Chanyeol saw him.

 

Just before they go on stage that night, Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo back to him. His chest is right up against Kyungsoo’s back, and he leans down to place his lips just behind the shell of Kyungsoo’s ear. “I’ve seen the videos, Soo,” he whispers. “My offer still stands.”

 

Then he stands tall and walks away, walks onto the stage leaving Kyungsoo standing there with his eyes open wide and lips in a perfect O shape. He watches him out of the side of eye, watches him flush red as he realizes what Chanyeol means.

 

That performance Kyungsoo’s arm actually makes it all the way up. But his fingers never form the V. Instead, he runs his hand through his hair. Chanyeol made sure to keep Kyungsoo in sight during that part of the song, just in case. He knows Kyungsoo knew he was watching. It might have even been the moment that they’d made eye contact that made Kyungsoo chicken out.

 

When they pile out of the van later that night to head up to their dorm to catch a few hours of sleep Chanyeol pointedly reenacts the movement in exaggerated slow motion. “If you do it...I’ll let you fuck me,” he repeats, voice purposely low in an attempt to sound sultry.

 

“I want you to fuck me.” he adds.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen just the slightest bit. And Chanyeol knows. Kyungsoo wants it too. It’s going to happen.

 

-

 

At least he thought it was going to happen. But on the day of their next performance Kyungsoo was moody. Though he tried to brush it off and pretend that everything was okay, they all knew that something was bothering the boy. He was extra quiet in the van, the hood of his jacket pulled low over his face so that he looked like a Sith Lord. His eyes even had a haunted look as their stylists did their hair and makeup.

 

Kyungsoo disappears shortly after their sound check and it doesn't set well with Chanyeol. So he wanders about the backstage area and dressing rooms in search of his bandmate. He finds him in an empty dressing room, sitting on the floor in the corner of the room. His attention is so focused on the screen of his phone that he didn't even hear Chanyeol come in, and Chanyeol is anything but quiet. There can only be one thing that Kyungsoo is looking at and it makes him so upset that he reaches out and snatches Kyungsoo’s phone away from his hands.

 

“Give it back!” Kyungsoo shouted. He leaped up, trying to take it back.

 

But Chanyeol is taller by far, he’s the tallest of the group. He holds the phone above his head. “Why are you reading that crap? It's nothing but lies.”

 

“You don't know what I'm reading.”

 

“I don't have to know exactly what you're reading to tell that it's full of shit. It's had you in a fucking mood all day.”

 

“Watch your tongue,” comes Kyungsoo’s reprimand, quick and automatic.

 

Chanyeol pushes Kyungsoo into the styling stool and sits on the one next to him. He doesn't give him back his phone though. “Why are you reading that nonsense, Kyungsoo?”

 

“I didn't mean to,” comes his reply. There's a roughness to his voice, and Chanyeol’s first thought is that Kyungsoo needs to take care of that before they go on stage. But then he notices the gleam in Kyungsoo’s eyes and decides that making sure he doesn't ruin his makeup is more important. Kyungsoo usually has a natural look, and the amount of makeup he wears is usually light. But it's enough that any crying would ruin it, especially since Kyungsoo isn't usually emotional. The cordi-noonas don't usually splurge and give him the waterproof stuff.

 

Chanyeol quickly changes tactics. “It doesn't matter what they say. You're a part of the team,” he says. “You belong with us; you belong up there on stage just the same as any of us. We need you.”

 

Chanyeol reaches out and lifts Kyungsoo’s face by his chin until they’re looking at each other straight in the eyes. “I need you,” he practically whispers.

 

“I don't know what I'm doing wrong,” comes Kyungsoo’s broken reply.

 

“You're not doing anything wrong. They just haven't fallen in love with you yet. Show them the real you, let them see the Kyungsoo that I see.”

 

“Why? So that you can get laid?” Kyungsoo snorts and pulls his face free. “If you’re that desperate you could have just asked me.”

 

Chanyeol can't help but sputter out a bunch of sounds. Would Kyungsoo really have done it without the ridiculous conditions he'd attached to it? The thought makes his heart race. But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was making sure Kyungsoo got out of his funk. They had to go on stage in less than thirty minutes.

 

“I don't care if you fuck me,” he spits out. “I mean...I do care...I just...you don't…argh!” Chanyeol’s messing everything up. He shakes his head to get his thoughts in order.

 

“Forget about that,” he finally says. “I just want you to be happy. You don't have to be afraid of letting them see who you really are. If you show them just a sliver of the Kyungsoo that I know and love they’re going to love you too.

 

“We don't have to fuck afterwards. Don’t do it for me, or for the team. Do it for yourself, Kyungsoo. Make yourself happy.”

 

-

 

Meltdown averted, they take the stage at the music show and kill their performance. Kyungsoo doesn't deviate from the choreography to do any aegyo, but he does throw in a salute which Chanyeol returns. It's a start at least, and it becomes a regular part of the song. Baekhyun and Jongdae don't say anything about it, only snicker and whisper to themselves when their manager complements Kyungsoo for relaxing a bit on stage.

 

Then, finally they’re on their last week of promoting the song. In fact, it's their very last performance. Chanyeol’s sister is in the audience and he promised her he'd blow her some kisses, break the ferocity of the song for her. But it's Kyungsoo who surprises them all. The exchange of salutes happens as usual. But during the bridge, when Chanyeol sends two exaggerated kisses to Yura, Kyungsoo is right there beside him sending one of his own.

 

The smile on his face is dazzling, and Chanyeol is so stunned that he actually forgets the next few moves to the dance. Kyungsoo laughs and kisses his fingers before pressing them against Chanyeol’s cheek.

 

The crowd goes ballistic.

 

-

 

There's a tidal wave of reaction from the fans. The moment had been screen captured and made into gifs and memes a thousand times over. The message boards exploded with comments about how cute Kyungsoo looked when he smiled up at Chanyeol, or how they'd wished they were the ones he'd pressed his fingers to. Even Yura gushes more about the one kiss she’d gotten from Kyungsoo than the two she’d gotten from him.

 

But nothing happens afterwards. Even though Kyungsoo and Chanyeol share a room, he doesn't cross over the space between their twin sized beds. After a week of nothing happening, Chanyeol just assumes that Kyungsoo had decided not to take him up on his offer, which is fine. It's probably better this way, so feelings don't get involved and things get messy. But he'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't disappointed.

 

Jongdae, ever the troll, teased him about it. But Chanyeol just shrugged it off. It was nothing to be upset about. There was plenty of other things to be busy with. They may have stopped promoting their song, but they still had a full schedule. It isn't until almost a full two weeks after their last performance that they actually get a free evening with the promise of a day off the next day.

 

And that's when Kyungsoo makes his move.

 

Chanyeol had just gotten done with his shower. He walked into their room wearing just a pair of basketball shorts, his head buried in a towel as he tried to get all the moisture out of it. Exhausted, all he wanted was to go straight to bed. But when he pulls his head out from under his towel, Kyungsoo is sitting on his bed.

 

“What's up?” Chanyeol asked, oblivious to the way Kyungsoo’s gaze rakes over his body.

 

“I'm here to collect my reward.”

 

“Your reward?” Chanyeol repeats, not sure what he's referring to.

 

“For doing fan service…” Kyungsoo trails off, not quite able to say the words, to repeat the offer. And then he begins to looks self-conscious as if he's second guessing himself. “Unless you were just joking,” he says. He moves to get off of the bed.

 

“No!” Chanyeol shouts. He blocks Kyungsoo from leaving, accidentally pushing back onto the bed. “I wasn't joking. But I meant what I said before. You don't have to do this if you don't want to.”

 

Kyungsoo props himself up on his elbows and stares at Chanyeol. He tries not to squirm under the intensity of his gaze, but he's pretty sure that his need and desire are showing in his eyes. That, and basketball shorts don't do much at hiding how much his dick wants it. Eventually, Kyungsoo answers.

 

“Maybe I'm not the one who should be getting his reward.” Kyungsoo straightens up and runs his fingers down Chanyeol’s side. Chanyeol can’t help the shiver of sensation that rushed through his body at the feather-light touch. “Maybe it’s someone else, someone who helped me find the confidence to be myself.”

 

He means Chanyeol, there's no one else he could possibly mean. That's not exactly what happened, because other than offering a little encouragement and an uncensored reward, Chanyeol didn't do much. But the way that he twists the circumstances of the moment makes Chanyeol happy. “I was just doing it for the good of the team,” he says, voice shaky from the shivers that Kyungsoo’s touch sends through him.

 

“For the team? Or for me?” Kyungsoo’s voice drops impossibly low as he spreads legs open and uses his hand to draw Chanyeol in between them. He pulls him in for a kiss. It's gentle and light, just like his touches have been so far. And Chanyeol can't help but want more.

 

“For you,” he whispers against Kyungsoo’s lips.

 

He feels rather than sees Kyungsoo’s smile. “Maybe we both deserve a reward.”

 

Chanyeol nods his agreement, and it's all the assent that Kyungsoo needs before he presses his lips into Chanyeol's with purpose.

 

He’d known that Kyungsoo was an amazing kisser. Too much soju and bandmates like Baekhyun and Jongdae made sure of it. Jongdae had once decided to play seven minutes in heaven except without the spinning bottle and without the closet. He'd thought the shy and aloof Kyungsoo wouldn't dare take part in it, especially since Kyungsoo was the soberest of them. He'd been wrong. Kyungsoo had Jongdae a mess of need within five minutes and he'd had to run off to the bathroom afterwards.

 

So yes, he'd known Kyungsoo kissed like hell. But to experience it for himself was something else altogether. He didn't think he'd ever find the words to describe it. The thrill it gave him, the sense of euphoria that filled him, the way it literally took his breath away. It didn't take too long before Kyungsoo had him falling apart on top of him. He was already hard and aching, he couldn't help but rut against Kyungsoo, searching for any form of friction.

 

Kyungsoo suddenly moved to flip them over. Chanyeol landed on his back with a gasp and he felt lost as Kyungsoo pulled away from him. His heart-shaped lips were wet from Chanyeol's tongue, his hair pulled in a dozen different direction by Chanyeol. He deftly worked to rid Chanyeol of his shorts, his movements slow yet sure and sensual. Then he’s back to kissing Chanyeol senseless, his hands ghosting down Chanyeol’s torso to tease but never fully touch him the way that he wants him to.

 

“Please,” Chanyeol whimpers. He’s so turned on right now that he can't think straight, can barely even manage to spit out the single word. But thankfully Kyungsoo understands what he wants, because he closes his hand around Chanyeol’s cock and gently strokes it, using the precum that he’s been leaking to ease the slide.

 

Chanyeol has to break away from the kiss because it's all too much. Because in stark contrast to his earlier bravado, he's never been touched like this by anyone else. And there's definitely no way that his own touches could ever begin to compare to the way that Kyungsoo is making him feel right now. He thinks that he should say something, warn Kyungsoo to take it easy on him, but his mind isn't quite communicating with his tongue right now. All he can manage are moans and gasps as Kyungsoo has him helpless in his grasp, reaching for more until it's all too much and he’s spilling over onto Kyungsoo’s hand and his own stomach.

 

It's embarrassingly fast. Kyungsoo slows his hand but milks him through it till Chanyeol has to reach down and pry his hands off him. “I'm sorry,” he lets out. “I've never-”

 

He doesn't get to finish because Kyungsoo chooses that moment to kiss him again. He whispers to him that it's okay. And this time instead of stealing his breath away with its intensity he slowly brings him back to earth with its gentleness and affection.

 

Eventually Kyungsoo climbs off of the bed and digs through one of Chanyeol’s drawers to find his lube. It's clear that he'd known it was there, didn't stop to second guess or even ask Chanyeol where it was.

 

“How did you...” Chanyeol doesn’t even finish the question.

 

Kyungsoo chuckles and waves the half used bottle in the air. “I do your laundry half of the time. I know what you keep in all your drawers. Where you hide your condoms though…” he trails off.

 

He expects Chanyeol to tell him where the condoms are hidden, except there's a problem with that. “I don't have any,” Chanyeol admits.

 

“You don't have any.” Kyungsoo frowns and repeats. He lowers the bottle. “Maybe we should continue this another time.”

 

“No!” Chanyeol shouts. He pushes himself up on his hands until he’s sitting upright. “No, I mean...I'm clean...I haven't...I've never...I…” He’s messing up his words again.

 

Chanyeol closes his eyes, takes in a deep breath, then opens them again to look Kyungsoo right in the eye. He looks amazing, even with his lips red from Chanyeol, with his hair mussed from Chanyeol. Hell, Kyungsoo still has all his clothes on and yet he still looks like pure temptation, the personification of lust. “Please, don't go.” Chanyeol practically whines out.

 

“You’re clean, you haven't, you’ve never.” Kyungsoo repeats. Chanyeol can hear the pieces being put together in his mind. And then he has it. “Chanyeol, is this your first time?”

 

It's nothing to be embarrassed about. He’s only 21. And he'd spent the last five years working tirelessly to debut and then make it as an idol. Some things just weren't very high on the list. But he still can't bring himself to actually admit it to Kyungsoo, so he simply repeats himself. “I'm clean.”

 

Kyungsoo blinks once, twice, and then thrice before he moves, slowly walking back over to the bed. There's a preparatory like grace to his movements, to his gaze. “Chanyeol,” he says as he settles over him. He moves one hand to cup Chanyeol’s cheek, but otherwise keeps from touching him anywhere else. “I'm only going to ask this once. Are you sure you want it to be like this? With me?”

 

Chanyeol looks up into Kyungsoo’s gaze. He’s so far gone that he thinks he can literally see the fire of need that burns within him reflected in Kyungsoo’s eyes. He nods his head and tries to raise his lips to Kyungsoo’s.

 

But Kyungsoo pulls back. “I need you to say it,” he says. “Out loud.”

 

“Please, Kyungsoo. Fuck me.” Chanyeol didn't even hesitate.

 

Only then does Kyungsoo bring his lips down to meet Chanyeol’s. And for the rest of the night, Chanyeol loses himself to the feelings and emotions that Kyungsoo pulls from deep within him, gives in to the fire that Kyungsoo so expertly kindles until it consumes him. He’s so wrapped up in it all that when Kyungsoo finally joins them together he can't help but feel as if everything is right in the world.

 

The moment is perfect. Kyungsoo and him together in the most primal of acts. Kyungsoo and him giving and taking. They’re only bandmates, but Chanyeol thinks that with everything they've gone through together, this is just the next step in their journey.

 

After all, if they're happy, the band is happy. If this is what taking one for the team feels like, Chanyeol doesn't mind it at all.

 

-

 

It's just past ten the next morning before Chanyeol is woken up by Baekhyun’s annoying knocking and nagging. Kyungsoo had decided they needed a round two sometime in the early morning hours, and Chanyeol wasn't about to refuse him. He regrets not locking the door though, because Baekhyun storms in without waiting for a reply and proceeds to pull back the curtains and throw open the windows.

 

“Fucking hell! The whole room smells like sex. How many times did you two go at it?”

 

“Your tongue, Baek.” Chanyeol snaps. He pulls up the sheets to cover his and Kyungsoo’s nakedness.

 

Baekhyun whips his head around to look at him in shock. Only Kyungsoo usually scolded the members about their swearing. He laughs. “One night in the sack with him and you're already fighting his battles. Boy, you're whipped, Park. Was he that good?”

 

“‘He’ would be better if you weren’t here.” Kyungsoo bites out as he stirs. “What the hell do you want?”

 

“I'm hungry, and you two went and chased Jongdae away with how loud you were last night.”

 

“It's always about you, isn't it?” Kyungsoo says as he sits up.

 

“Always.” Baekhyun isn't even the least bit apologetic about it either. “I’m giving you ten minutes before I enter your sacred domain and start cooking myself.”

 

Baekhyun was a miserable cook. In fact, Kyungsoo had banned Baekhyun from the kitchen shortly after they all moved in together. The threat of him entering Kyungsoo’s self-proclaimed territory is enough to have Kyungsoo shaking the sleep from his eyes to fully waken.

 

“Ten minutes,” Baekhyun repeats as he leaves the room.

 

Kyungsoo lets out a long groan as he scoots over to the edge of the bed and climbs out. There are marks all over his back, chest and arms. Seeing them mar his otherwise perfect skin makes Chanyeol happy because he was the one to put them there. He knows for a fact that he no doubt also sports similar marks on his own skin.

 

Kyungsoo reaches down and grabs something to wear from the floor. It’s actually the basketball shorts that Chanyeol had been wearing before Kyungsoo had ambushed him. He finds his own shirt on the floor and puts that on over top. When he’s dressed, Kyungsoo walks back over to Chanyeol and gives him a lingering kiss.

 

“You should shower,” he says.

 

“So should you,” replies Chanyeol. “It can't be sanitary for you to be in the kitchen after what we did.”

 

Kyungsoo laughs. “No, but if he wants me to cook him food in ten minutes then this is what he's getting.”

 

“You're too good to us.” Chanyeol says to him as he walks to the door of their room.

 

Kyungsoo pauses just before crossing through. He turns to look back and Chanyeol and a half dozen half-formed emotions flicker onto his face before it settles into a fond smile. “So are you, Chanyeol,” he says. And then he leaves to defend his kitchen from Baekhyun’s disaster-prone skills.

 

**Five**

It happens one night. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are in the middle of marathoning Battlestar Galactica. Ordinarily all four of them would be there, but Baekhyun and Jongdae had betrayed their fellow bandmates and watched a few episodes on their own while Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had been out on a radio interview. Kyungsoo had subsequently changed the password to his Netflix account and banished the two of them from the living room for the rest of the evening.

 

Kyungsoo is lying across the couch with his head in Chanyeol’s lap and every now and then Chanyeol runs his hand through his hair as if he were a cat. They’ve almost caught up to where Baekhyun and Jongdae had left off. Only one more episode after they finished their current one.

 

It had started with just Kyungsoo and Jongdae, bonding over a shared love for science fiction. Chanyeol had gotten pulled in by the Sharon and Helo story line and finally succumbed to joining them when Kyungsoo had snapped at him for asking too many questions. Baekhyun had joined not too long after that because the hell if he was going to be left out.

 

It was a nice escape for them all, something to bond over that had nothing to do with their lives as the newest idols on the block. They'd even begun to adopt the show’s trademark “frak” to use in their vocabulary instead of the f-word. Kyungsoo didn't scold them for swearing when they used that word.

 

The volume is turned up a little too loud. But the scene on the screen is full of action, ships exploding and guns being fired. The hull of the ship is blown open and air rushes out. Some minor character tries to find something to hold onto, but the vacuum of space is too strong and he’s pulled across the room and out into the vast emptiness of space. The moment he passes from the inside of the ship to the outside the sound cuts out entirely, eerily silent as his body drifts across the screen, tiny against the background of giant ships and blackness of space. It's a neat trick, jarring and effective.

 

But in the unexpected silence a moan fills the air. Chanyeol looks down at Kyungsoo. He’s looking up at him just as surprised as Chanyeol is. Another moan and then a gasp fills the silence. And then just before the sound comes back in, a broken “Baekhyun, fuck.”

 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo both turn to look down the hallway to where Baekhyun and Jongdae’s room is. Seemed that Chanyeol and Kyungsoo weren't the only two roommates who were getting to know each other better.

 

Kyungsoo lifts himself off of Chanyeol to grab the remote and turn it up a little before settling back down.

 

“We weren't that loud, were we?” Chanyeol asks during the next mellow moment in the show.

 

Kyungsoo let out an amused snort. “I wasn't. But you were a fraking mess.”

 

Chanyeol laughs at hearing Kyungsoo attempt to swear. It's cute, but he'd never say that out loud. Besides, more than likely, he was correct.

 

**Four**

Baekhyun happens because Baekhyun is a little shit. If they were to call anyone else that Kyungsoo would be quick to reprimand them. But for some reason, if it's Baekhyun, the correction never comes. Jongdae, being the troll that he is, exploits this to his benefit. Thus, Baekhyun is reminded at least once a day that yes, he is a little shit.

 

He'd gone and made some rather untasteful remarks while they were filming for a variety show. Unfortunately, the cameras had been rolling and with the way it had been edited Baekhyun had come across as not only a little shit, but a complete asshole. The netizens had been quick to condemn him. And despite the company trying its best to do damage control, the backlash against him and the group was growing.

 

The producers of the show had released the full unedited footage of the moment. Chanyeol has to admit that when viewed in its entirety, Baekhyun doesn't come across as heartless and sexist as he did in the cut that had been first aired. But the remarks are still cutting and mean spirited, and that's what the fans care about. What they want is an apology for Baekhyun saying those things in the first place. And Baekhyun, being the little shit that he is, refuses to do that. He isn't repentant at all.

 

Kyungsoo had tried to reason with him, tried to get him to do it. But Baekhyun had refused to budge. “Why should I apologize?” he said. “Anyone who sees the whole thing can tell that we were just playing around. It was all for fun.”

 

“That’s not the point, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo said back. “The point is that you did say those things and that it hurt people’s feelings. It hurt a lot of people’s feelings.”

 

“And? I don’t see them asking the other guys to apologize too.”

 

“Those other guys are our seniors and don’t have as many fans who are young and impressionable like ours.”

 

Baekhyun had merely flipped Kyungsoo off and retreated into the room he and Jongdae shared for the rest of the evening, as if running away from the problem would make it go away. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately for him, Jongdae was in their room as well and took it upon himself to pick up where Kyungsoo had left off. The sounds of their arguing could be heard from behind their closed door for a long time before anyone got any sleep that night.

 

-

 

Two days later, nothing’s better. If anything it’s worse. The fans outside the company aren’t there to scream their heads off in the small chance they see their precious oppas in person. Instead, they’re there to scream insults at them because of the incident. It’s mostly directed at Baekhyun, but the rest of the members are guilty by association. As is the company and any other artists there.

 

“You're making this harder than it has to be,” Yixing, a solo artist who sings under the stage name Lay, had said as they passed each other in the hall.

 

“They’re the ones who won’t let it go,” Baekhyun replies.

 

By the look in his eyes, Chanyeol could tell that Yixing had a lot more that he wanted to say, but his manager calls for him to hurry up and so he leaves it be. Chanyeol found himself wishing for the first time that he was a solo artist too. Then he would only have to worry about himself. But then again, he got into plenty of trouble by himself. It was Kyungsoo who usually saved him from most of his mistakes or helped him fix it. So maybe they could be a duo and leave Jongdae to take care of his stupid ass of a roommate.

 

Just then Kyungsoo comes back from running to the corner store having been pelted with raw eggs. Baekhyun’s only comment upon seeing Kyungsoo is that he shouldn’t have worn Baekhyun’s hoodie out. It took both Chanyeol and Jongdae to hold Kyungsoo back from strangling Baekhyun.

 

By now it’s clear that they can’t just sit back and let the managers deal with it. Words and angry fans are nothing new, but flying objects that hurt the members are something else. And since Kyungsoo and Jongdae have already tried and gotten zero results, Chanyeol feels it's his turn to do something.

 

“For frak’s sake, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says once he and Jongdae have gotten Kyungsoo calm enough. “You're the oldest. You're supposed to be the hyung. Why can't you set a good example for the rest of us and just apologize.”

 

“Because I didn't do anything wrong.”

 

“This is beyond doing anything wrong.” Which, for the record, Chanyeol thinks he totally did and needs to apologize for. “This is beyond even you. This is affecting the band now. Kyungsoo is getting hurt because of you.”

 

“Ha!” bites out Baekhyun. “Of course you would say something now that your precious Kyungsoo is involved.”

 

His reaction is all reflex, he didn't even think about it before it was all said and done. Chanyeol’s fist flew through the air and connected squarely with Baekhyun’s cheek, sending him sprawling onto the ground. For a moment nobody moves, everyone seemingly stunned at what had just happened. But then Baekhyun is on his feet lunging for Chanyeol and this time it's Jongdae and Kyungsoo holding him back.

 

Curses and insults fly fast and furiously between them until their manager’s voice cuts through the air like a deluge of water. “What the hell is going on here?” their manager, a eager to please young man by the name of Joonmyun, shouts at them. “All of you, fall in, now!”

 

They all scramble to obey him, standing in age order from left to right, hands clasped in front of them and heads bowed in submission. Joonmyun’s face is tired and weary from trying to quell the firestorm that Baekhyun's refusal to apologize has ignited. But his voice is harsh and demanding.

 

“Isn't it enough that I have to deal with this scandal? Now you boys are fighting too? You're acting like a bunch of kindergarteners!”

 

Despite having his head bowed and eyes on the floor, Chanyeol can feel the weight of their manager’s gaze fall upon him. “I expect this from Baekhyun and Jongdae, but not you Chanyeol. I thought you knew better. And you,” Joonmyun’s gaze moves to settle over Baekhyun. “You're the oldest. You’re supposed to be the leader, the example. And here you are brandishing your fists and spewing insults.”

 

None of them say anything about how their manager’s words sound a lot like what Chanyeol had just said earlier. Joonmyun may be eager to please and seem like he’s a pushover, but he isn't a manager for no reason. There are clear cut lines that define what he will and will not tolerate. Talking without permission when he’s giving one of his lectures definitely falls into the second category.

 

“All of you down to the van. You're done for today.” Joonmyun's says dismissively. “And throw that jacket away, Kyungsoo, before you get eggs all over everything.”

 

Ten minutes later they’re all sitting in the van waiting for Joonmyun to finish up whatever loose ends he needs to wrap up before he drives them back to the dorm. Baekhyun and Jongdae are in the two bucket seats in the middle, and Chanyeol and Kyungsoo in the rear seat. None of them have said a word since leaving the practice room.

 

Kyungsoo has to hug himself to keep warm because he’d done as Joonmyun had ordered and thrown away Baekhyun’s hoodie. Seeing him getting cold, Chanyeol pulls his own hoodie up off over his head and helps Kyungsoo into it before pulling him close to warm him up. The movement doesn't go unnoticed by Baekhyun.

 

“You know,” he said, breaking the silence. “If I had the right incentive, then maybe I could be persuaded.”

 

For a while none of them say anything in reply. In fact, Chanyeol isn't quite sure what type of incentive Baekhyun is referring to. But it's Jongdae who asks for clarification. “What are you talking about, Baekhyun. Persuaded to do what?”

 

“To apologize. If I had the right incentive, then maybe I could be persuaded to apologize.”

 

“And what kind of incentive might that be?” Chanyeol asks.

 

“Just the same reward that you offered our little Kyungsoo.” He doesn't turn around to look at Chanyeol, but their eyes meet in the rear view mirror. “If I do it, I get to fuck you too.”

 

Just like when Chanyeol had stuck his foot in his mouth and made that stupid offer there’s silence after it's put into the open. But this time instead of laughter and catcalls that break it there are cries of outrage and unbelief.

 

“The hell, Baekhyun!”

 

“I'm just saying,” he says. He’s so nonchalant about it, waving his hand in the air as if they were discussing a trivial matter. “Fair is fair.”

 

“They’re hardly even the same situation,” says Jongdae. “You can't compare them.”

 

“I can't? You're asking me to swallow my pride. You're asking me to do something that's not in my nature. Why does he get rewarded for the same thing by getting a piece of your ass and I get nothing?”

 

“I'm not a slut, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol says. “I don't sleep around.”

 

“Yet you pimp out your body like it's nothing.”

 

“That's not how it was.” Chanyeol chances a look at Kyungsoo beside him. He’d gone rigid the moment Baekhyun had voiced what he wanted. But other than that Chanyeol can't tell what else he’s thinking because he's wearing a poker face. He wished he'd say something. At least Jongdae was claiming to be outraged on his behalf.

 

“Don't you care about the team, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun continues. “You all want something from me, and I want something from you in return. It's a simple quid pro quo.”

 

Chanyeol is spared from having to reply when the door locks suddenly click, announcing Joonmyun’s arrival. He quickly climbs in behind the wheel and starts the van. The drive home is silent. Whether because they were afraid of what else Joonmyun might say or they were too stunned by Baekhyun’s request didn't matter.

 

Baekhyun was a little shit.

 

-

 

That whole evening was quiet, nobody willing to say much on the off chance the conversation led back round to situation at hand. Baekhyun keeps staring at Chanyeol, watching his every move throughout the dorm. It gives him the creeps, so he takes a shower and retreats into the sanctuary of his room early that night. He’s lying in bed, trying to write down some fragments of lyrics that he’s been grasping at for a while when Kyungsoo comes in from his shower. He's so caught up in trying to put his jumbled thoughts on paper that it takes him a while before he notices that Kyungsoo is standing there in the middle of the room just staring at him.

 

“Soo?” Chanyeol asks.

 

Kyungsoo just shakes his head. Chanyeol watches as a stray drop of water falls from his bangs onto his collarbone and makes its way down Kyungsoo’s toned torso. Before their night together Kyungsoo rarely went without a shirt. But now, sometimes he forgoes it for a little while. Or really, it’s more that he no longer rushes to cover back up when changing, or he waits until his hair is dry before pulling a shirt over his head. When the drop of water hits Kyungsoo’s shorts, Chanyeol brings his eyes back up to look at Kyungsoo’s face. He’s wearing his poker face again, but his eyes seem to be battling between smoldering or predatory.

 

“Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol says again, unsure of what’s going on behind his mask.

 

Kyungsoo backs away slowly, every movement measured and careful as if he’s waiting for Chanyeol to reach out and stop him. He stops next to the dresser and pulls open the drawer, reaching inside to find Chanyeol’s lube. There’s condoms hidden in there too now, right next to the lube, but he doesn’t pull them out. He just slides the drawer closed before making his way over to turn the lights off.

 

This time it’s different. There’s no pausing to make sure that they both want this, because it’s clear that they both do. And this time, Kyungsoo fucks him like it’s what he was made to do. And Chanyeol takes it like he was made for it. It’s primal and it’s harsh. It’s pure lust. Chanyeol can’t focus on anything other than how Kyungsoo makes him feel, how Kyungsoo feels so deep inside him. It rages like a fire within him, building until Chanyeol comes untouched, spilling his seed unto his own stomach and clenching down so tight onto Kyungsoo’s dick that he tips the younger into his own release. And then Chanyeol slips into nothing. Euphoric and blissful nothing.

 

By the time Chanyeol comes back, Kyungsoo has already cleaned him up and settled in to sleep beside him. Chanyeol maneuvers himself to be the big spoon. After all, he is the bigger one of the them. He doesn’t know what that was all about. But with the way he’s feeling at the moment he doesn’t care. He’d gladly let Kyungsoo use him again and again. He’s a good hyung, after all.

 

-

 

The first thing Chanyeol hears when he wakes up the next morning is “Let him do it.”

 

He’d just rolled over and extended his limbs in a catlike stretch. He hadn’t even managed to fully open his eyes. But Kyungsoo's words pushed every ounce of sleepiness out of him in an instant. “What did you say?” he says, voice raspy from more than just sleep.

 

Kyungsoo rolls over so that he’s looking down at Chanyeol. “You know how he is. He’s extremely stubborn when he sets his mind on something.”

 

“I'm not a slut, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol can't believe he's telling him to just give into Baekhyun’s stupid whims. “You of all people should know that.”

 

“I know,” Kyungsoo says, reaching out to run his thumb across Chanyeol’s cheek. It's tender and gentle. “Believe me, I know. But for whatever stupid reason he's made it the terms of his apology.

 

“We’re still a rookie group. The fans already don't really like me. But they kind of like him, at least they did. I'm afraid that we’re going to lose too many fans if he doesn't apologize soon. I don't want all of this to be for nothing.”

 

Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo in for a hug. “It's not for nothing, Soo. It'll never be for nothing.”

 

They lay there for a while in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Chanyeol doesn't like the thought of using his body to make the members do something. And even if that's kind of what he'd did with Kyungsoo, it somehow feels different with Baekhyun. It feels…

 

Somehow it all feels dirty.

 

Not happy with the direction his thoughts are going, Chanyeol searches for something to say that would lighten the mood. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay with me sleeping with him? You won't get jealous?”

 

It's meant to be a joke. But Kyungsoo runs his fingers over Chanyeol’s nipple as he seriously ponders his reply. “I don't like it,” he says. “But for the good of the team, I'll manage.”

 

“For the good of the team,” Chanyeol repeats back.

 

“Just make sure you don't let his little nub anywhere near your ass without a condom.”

 

Chanyeol bursts out laughing.

 

-

 

Baekhyun’s handwritten apology goes live at noon. It sounds sufficiently contrite and sincere. If Chanyeol hadn't been there as Baekhyun had wrote it, he'd think that someone else had told him what to write. Joonmyun had polished it up, but the heart of it had been Baekhyun himself.

 

It’s eerie how effective the apology is at quieting the storm that had been brewing for five days. There are still a few loud voices on the net that won't accept his apology, but for the most part the fans seem to accept it. Maybe it's because they all just want to put the incident behind them and move on. Either that or it's already become yesterday's news. Things move fast in the entertainment world.

 

Unlike Kyungsoo, Baekhyun collected his reward that evening. The little shit couldn't even wait one day. He made sure that Jongdae knew he wouldn't be spending the evening in their shared room and that Kyungsoo knew Chanyeol wouldn't be in their room that night either.

 

Chanyeol tried to stall for as long as possible, hoping that Baekhyun would reverse his decision and call it off, say it was all just a cruel joke to test Chanyeol’s commitment to the team. But eventually he’s the only one left to shower and Baekhyun looks as if he would jump Chanyeol right there in the living room if he didn't get a move on it.

 

He doesn't even wait for Chanyeol to finish. It feels like he'd just stepped under its cleansing spray before he hears Baekhyun's voice telling him to hurry up. With only one bathroom in the dorm, it had become customary to never lock the door, that way someone could get in if there was an emergency. Apparently Baekhyun has a different definition of what constitutes an emergency.

 

When Chanyeol is done, and no he did not in fact hurry it up, he pulls back the shower curtain to find Baekhyun sitting on the toilet seat waiting for him.

 

“About time,” he says.

 

Chanyeol just grabs his towel off the rack and pulls the curtain back closed to dry off behind it in privacy. He can hear Baekhyun chuckling over his actions, but he wasn't quite ready for Baekhyun to see him naked yet. Who cares that they'd all caught glimpses of each other many times before. Life in a dorm with only one bathroom creates many such opportunities.

 

When he's as dry as he can get he wraps the towel around him and only then steps out from behind the curtain. Baekhyun jumps him in an instant. He pulls him down to kiss him, all needy and too much teeth.

 

He pushes Chanyeol against the wall and his legs give out just a little. It's a bit more comfortable not having to bend so far over and with the wall supporting him. Then Baekhyun begins to mouth at his chin and down his neck, his hands coming up to play with Chanyeol’s still damp nipples. Chanyeol slides his hands up beneath Baekhyun’s tank top to find Baekhyun’s own nipples. He doesn't feel the way he did with Kyungsoo, but it isn't unpleasant either. It's enough to arouse Chanyeol, he can feel his dick start to stir to life. Baekhyun may be a little shit, but he’s a hot little shit.

 

And then Baekhyun lowers his hand to loosen Chanyeol's towel, letting it fall to the floor and leaving Chanyeol standing here in nothing. Baekhyun stops kissing his way down Chanyeol's chest to stare at his dick. He gingerly reaches out and wraps a hand around it.

 

“My my, Mister Park,” he says in a sultry voice. “What a pretty little penis you have here.”

 

Chanyeol suppresses a groan. “It's bigger than yours, you shit head.”

 

Baekhyun lists out a grunt of amusement. “Language, Mister Park. What would your precious Kyungsoo say about your potty mouth?” There's no real intent to his scolding. It's more playful than anything as his attention is more focused on stroking Chanyeol to full mast.

 

“I’m not lying, am I?”

 

“Maybe,” Baekhyun says.

 

Chanyeol smiles at the fact that he won't admit he's smaller than him. He'd be willing to bet that Baekhyun is actually the smallest of all of them.

 

“Not like it matters, though. It won't be yours that sees any action tonight.” Baekhyun drops his hand lower to play with Chanyeol’s balls. He seems to enjoy the reactions he's pulling out of Chanyeol. Hell, Chanyeol didn't even know that he was sensitive that way. He had to make sure to tell Kyungsoo the next time they slept together.

 

As if he was a mind reader, Baekhyun instantly stopped his hands. “Uh-uh Chanyeol. I'm the one who’s here tonight. I'm the one who’s going fuck you so bad you’ll be seeing stars.”

 

Chanyeol couldn't resist. “You can try, Baek.”

 

Baekhyun grabs him by his arms and shoves him out of the bathroom and into the hallway. He’s stark naked, but Baekhyun doesn't care. He just continues shoving Chanyeol across the living room, where Jongdae is momentarily distracted from the drama he was watching, and into the room that Baekhyun and Jongdae share.

 

With one last shove, Chanyeol feels the backs of the legs hit a bed and he falls back into it. He quickly pushed himself up onto his arms and closed his legs before Baekhyun could fit himself between them. “Where’s your condoms?” he asks.

 

“Really?” Baekhyun says.

 

“Play safe or not at all,” he replies.

 

Baekhyun walks over to his nightstand and pulls out three of them. He’s muttering something under his breath, but Chanyeol’s close enough that he can hear it. He’s cursing Kyungsoo out for his safe sex speech earlier that day.

 

Chanyeol smiled. Nice to know that even if he'd basically offered Chanyeol up to Baekhyun like a sacrificial lamb, Kyungsoo still cared about him. Armed with protection, Baekhyun climbed up onto the bed and forces Chanyeol’s legs apart.

 

“Show me what you got,” Chanyeol says.

 

And Baekhyun does.

 

-

 

Jongdae wakes them the next morning, a gentle shove to rouse them from their sleep. “Rise and shine you two. We still have schedules.”

 

Baekhyun groans and tries to bury himself into Chanyeol, pulling the blanket they’d covered themselves with over his head. And honestly, Chanyeol feels exactly the same way. He’s tired and sore, and definitely doesn't want to get up right now, despite it being a decent hour of 5:15 AM.

 

Jongdae pulls the blanket down. “You got forty-five minutes before Joonmyun-hyung walks in here. I don't think you want that.” He spies two condoms sitting on the nightstand still in their wrappers and he turns to give Chanyeol his up-to-no-good grin.

 

“You didn't use them all,” he notes. “Not as good as Kyungsoo?”

 

“Kyungsoo’s definitely a better fuck.” Chanyeol replied. It earns him a cry of outrage and swift kick from Baekhyun. He ends up sprawled on the floor with nothing to cover himself. But hell, he's already slept with two-thirds of the way through the group. Something tells him that Jongdae won't be that far behind. Still, maybe he should try to soothe Baekhyun's ruffles feathers.

 

“I mean, Baekhyun was good too,” he adds.

 

Jongdae is still laughing from earlier, although he tries to quiet himself under Baekhyun's murderous glare. But Jongdae wouldn't be Jongdae if he didn't take advantage of the situation. “But Kyungsoo was better.”

 

Baekhyun throws off the blanket and lets out a scream as he stalks out of the room. He nearly runs into Kyungsoo in the hallway. “Take your fucking bitch!” he screams out. “I don't want him anyway.”

 

“Your tongue, Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo scolds. “And put some clothes on.”

 

“I'm going to take a shower, you asshole!” he shouts back. Chanyeol hears the slam of the bathroom door.

 

It’s Kyungsoo who helps him get through the morning. He even climbed into the shower with Chanyeol to help him speed the process up, help him reach places that Chanyeol couldn't reach without hurting. The whole process was entirely not sexual at all. Chanyeol felt cherished and cared for. Even Jongdae cared enough to make sure he took a painkiller and drank enough water that morning.

 

That's why they were a good team. The four of them. Because they helped each other out, helped each other do things they didn't want to but needed to do anyway. And because when it came down to it, they'd bend over for each other, literally.

 

Even still, Baekhyun was a little shit.

 

**Three**

Baekhyun had gone home for the weekend to celebrate his brother’s birthday. That left just the three of them back at the dorm. Joonmyun had been feeling generous and treated them to dinner. Truth be told, getting Joonmyun to treat them to dinner wasn't all that impressive. Getting him to splurge and treat them to real Korean beef, however, was impressive. They'd managed to talk him into it by pointing out that he didn't have to pay for all four of them since Baekhyun wasn't there. When they put it that way, Joonmyun had barely even hesitated.

 

The conversation isn't really that much quieter. Baekhyun may be loud and obnoxious, but Chanyeol and Jongdae are more than capable of being just as loud and obnoxious without him. Especially when Kyungsoo decides to join in with them on ragging on him.

 

Still, when it all comes down to it, Baekhyun's absence is definitely felt. It's always better when the four of them are together. But it's not like they actually miss him. Not yet at least.

 

Well, maybe Jongdae does, because he knocks on the door to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s bedroom that evening. It's strange because they never knock and wait for permission to enter. After all they've been through together even whose bedroom is whose doesn't seem to matter. Everyone is one big happy family.

 

He stands by the door looking unsure of himself. It’s as if he wants something but he’s too afraid to ask.

 

“You need something?” Chanyeol asks. He figures that if he extends an invitation Jongdae will feel more at ease with asking whatever it is that has him hesitating.

 

“Yeah,” he nods. “It's my turn.”

 

“For what?” asks Kyungsoo.

 

Summoning confidence, Jongdae’s entire posture changes, casting aside his earlier timidity as he walks over to Kyungsoo. For someone of similar size and build as Kyungsoo, he manages to find the strength to lift the younger up by his waist and practically throw him over his shoulder. The swiftness of it all probably worked to his advantage because Kyungsoo didn't even have time to protest before he was being carried out of the room. “Kyungsoo’s mine tonight,” he calls out.

 

Jongdae carted Kyungsoo off to his room and slams the door shut. It looked like Chanyeol was spending the night alone.

 

It's some time later before a naked Jongdae comes running back into the room, startling Chanyeol out of the movie he was watching. He quickly opens the drawer and grabs Chanyeol's lube and the entire box of condoms before rushing back out.

 

Chanyeol has to wonder, did everyone know where he kept his lube and condoms?

 

**Two**

Jongdae happens just because. Chanyeol knew it was coming. They were a team. In their interviews they all kept making comments about how they always stuck together, made sacrifices for each other, and helped each other through the hard times. How they managed to say all that without smirking at the hidden double meanings was beyond Chanyeol. He knew he always ended up smiling as he said those things. But then again, he was the group’s happiness delight. He was always smiling. Baekhyun and Jongdae were too, while Kyungsoo was more stingy with his.

 

Once, during a radio interview, they were asked how well they shared things amongst themselves. They all laughed and said that they tended to share practically everything. The interviewer was skeptical and tried to press for more information.

 

Kyungsoo surprised the others by speaking up to answer. “We really do share everything,” he'd said. “We believe what's yours is mine and what’s mine is yours. All for one and one for all.” The looks they send each other go unnoticed.

 

So yes, it was coming. It was inevitable. If one looked at the current score, not that Chanyeol was keeping score mind you, then everyone was only one person short of having made their way through the entire band. Chanyeol and Jongdae was definitely going to happen. Less certain was Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. At least it was less certain until Jongdae had opened his mouth oh so casually over breakfast one day.

 

“By the way,” he'd said without preamble. “Chanyeol was right.”

 

“About what?” said Baekhyun.

 

“Kyungsoo’s a better fuck than you.”

 

“What!” he shrieked.

 

“He's longer, and thicker.”

 

Baekhyun just sat there, a forkful of food stuck in midair. It was probably the first time that they had ever managed to render him speechless. And since Jongdae is Jongdae, he didn't stop there. “I wonder if Chanyeol’s a better bottom than you too? I bet he is.”

 

They were saved from having to continue that conversation by the arrival of Joonmyun carrying four cups of coffee from the local cafe.

 

-

 

Jongdae is patient. He's content to wait until they have more time in their schedule. He wants to do it right, he claims. He wants to be able to take his time and thoroughly ruin Chanyeol. That doesn't stop the two pairs of roommates from having fun with each other in the meantime. Baekhyun was right about one thing. Sex is a good stress reliever. They don’t even have to go all the way. Some weeks a blowjob or even a handjob is enough, although most nights Chanyeol is content just to cuddle.

 

Still, the knowledge that Jongdae was biding his time and would one day make a move started to get the best of Chanyeol. He started to over analyze his band mate, read too far into the simplest of things. Suddenly who he sat next to in the van mattered, who he sat next to during meals and interviews. Even who’s drink Jongdae would siphon off a sip of didn’t go unnoticed by Chanyeol. He kept a mental tally of the number of times it was him versus the number of times it was Baekhyun or Kyungsoo. Increasingly, it was him and not the others.

 

His heightened attention to his bandmate didn’t go unnoticed either. Kyungsoo kept out of it, but Chanyeol knew he noticed it. Baekhyun, on the other hand, found it amusing, although he thankfully refrained from saying anything about it. That is until one evening when it was just the two of them returning from practice together. Chanyeol was not the most coordinated of dancers and had finally succeeded in messing up the routine to their newest song enough times that Jongin, their choreographer, had made him stay late to work on it.

 

Chanyeol didn’t think it was exactly fair. He was significantly taller than the other three members. Of course he wasn’t going to move like the others. But Jongin wouldn’t take any excuses and assigned Baekhyun to make sure he got it before they were allowed to go home for the day. It had taken an extra hour of practice before Chanyeol had performed the required steps correctly three times in a row.

 

Heading back together, just the two of them, Baekhyun finally brought it out into the open. “You know he’s just doing it because he knows it’s getting to you,” he said.

 

“Well it’s working,” Chanyeol says. He pulls his snapback lower to hide more of his face. He doesn’t feel like dealing with being recognized at the moment and they had to take the subway back to the dorm.

 

“If you weren’t so obvious it probably would have been over with by now.”

 

“Not everyone has trouble with impulse control like you, Baekhyun.”

 

Baekhyun laughs at Chanyeol’s obvious attempt at belittling him. But he doesn't take any offense. “I’d argue with you, but considering I jumped your bones in one day I guess I'd have to concede your point.”

 

Thankfully, Baekhyun lets a rare silence settle between them for the remainder of their journey, only talking when absolutely necessary. But just before he opens the door to their dorm, Baekhyun turns to look at Chanyeol. “Jongade can be very patient when playing with his toys,” he says. There's a mischievous glint to his smile, but his eyes are serious. “But just because you’ll be on the bottom doesn't mean you can't be the one to take charge.”

 

And then he pushes open the door and proceeded to walk in and immediately holler out a “What’s for dinner?” to Kyungsoo. Chanyeol follows him in, turning over what Baekhyun had said. Maybe this time he could be the one to initiate. But not tonight. He’s dead tired. And if Jongdae decides to make his move tonight, he'd tell the little fraker to frak off.

 

-

 

Three weeks later and still no movement. Most of the time had been taken up with preparations for the big charity concert that their company was sponsoring. Jongin had run them all ragged with choreography for a collaboration stage that Chinguline did with Yixing and 4Apart, another duo at the company. 4Apart only had two members, Minseok and Sehun, but they and Yixing were known for their super intense choreography, and Jongin made sure to bring that intensity to the collaboration. Then there was the big finale number that everyone in the company had to participate in. Getting a total of 28 idols to dance and move as one was nearly impossible. But Jongin had done it.

 

Chanyeol considers it a small miracle that aside from their latest single, the only other song they were going to sing was Chinguline’s most popular b-side. It’s a ballad. They were given four stools, four mic-stands, and taught a half-dozen poses to sit in. Couldn't mess that one up too hard.

 

The concert was a success, both the collaboration and big finale coming together perfectly. But Chanyeol thought the best part of the evening was when they sang their own songs. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had recreated the infamous cheek-kiss moment, except Jongdae had inserted his face between them at the last second so that it's him who gets the kiss instead of Chanyeol. There's no doubt that before tomorrow morning they’ll be images of Chanyeol’s disappointed face all over the internet.

 

They have to leave immediately afterwards because they have to catch a flight. They’re headed off to Canada to take photos for a photo book. The concept is fire and ice, so after cold Canada they’re headed off to sunny Hawaii. Unfortunately, they have a fifteen-hour layover. But thankfully, the company put them up in a hotel for the evening instead of letting them camp out at the airport. They’re given a suite with two bedrooms, while Joonmyun has a single room across the hallway. Room assignments are almost always the same as in the dorms. But not tonight.

 

Despite the intensity of the concert, they only sang a total of four songs. That’s far from tiring. And Chanyeol is done with waiting. He's going to take Baekhyun's advice and be the one who makes it happen this time.

 

He hands Kyungsoo a few condoms and tells him Baekhyun will be over in a few minutes. Then he walks over to the other bedroom and pushes the door open. Baekhyun had been the last to shower and he still hasn't dressed yet. He does that a lot lately, go butt naked around the dorm. He says it's because he has nothing to hide from the other members, but Chanyeol thinks it's yet another thing that shows he’s just a horny little shit. He’s sitting butt naked on the bed, flicking away on his phone.

 

“Kyungsoo needs you, Baek.” Chanyeol says.

 

“For what?” Baekhyun looks up at him.

 

Instead of answering out loud, Chanyeol tosses a small bottle over to him. He catches it, but it takes him a few moments before he realizes what it is.

 

It's a small bottle of lube, and it doesn't take long before Baekhyun is rushing out of the room and into the other.

 

Jongdae laughs. “Really? Aren't you tired from the concert?”

 

Chanyeol shakes his head and walks purposely over to where Jongdae’s lying on his bed. “I'm tired of you playing games it me.”

 

“I’m not playing games with you. I'm building the anticipation.”

 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol takes out the rest of the box of condoms and another small bottle of lube. “Well I'm done anticipating. It's time for some action.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

Chanyeol doesn't bother answering. He just pushes Jongdae onto his back and spreads his legs open, pressing into the space he opens, leaning over to the join their lips together. He keeps it light and feathery, mere promises of what was to come. He reaches out and tugs Jongdae’s shirt up over his head and begins to kiss his way down Jongdae’s neck, across his collarbones, and down his smooth belly. Unbidden, Jongdae’s muscles clench up by themselves, and Chanyeol traces the outline of his abs with his lips and tongue. Then he reaches out and strips Jongdae of his shorts and boxers.

 

He lets his eyes roam up and down Jongdae's naked body. Jongdae may be a troll, but just like Baekhyun is a hot little shit, Jongdae is a hot little troll. Hell, the whole group was a verifiable object of lust. Chanyeol feels the need fuel his arousal, feel it push his cock against the confines of his clothes. He reaches out and gingerly stokes Jongdae, his thumb smearing the single drop of precum that had formed across his head. He wants to taste it, to feel it's weight on his tongue. And so he bends down to take it in. And then he sucks like it's the sweetest tasting thing he'd ever had.

 

It's different, being the one in the control for once, being the one who’s calling the shots. Chanyeol revels in it, loves how powerful it makes him feel to see his bandmate falling apart because of him.

 

Jongdae’s pulls on his hair take on a new intensity, so Chanyeol pulls off and strokes him instead. Moments later Jongdae comes, a broken “Chanyeol,” all he could manage to say.

 

Chanyeol milks him through it, keeps stroking until Jongdae squirms out from his touch. But Chanyeol doesn't let him get too far. He keeps him close, goes back to marking his chest and neck with kisses as he calms down.

 

When Jongdae seems more like himself, Chanyeol gets up to retrieve the lube and condoms from where he set them. “I'm going to ride you,” he says.

 

Jongdae just laughs and mutters something about Kyungsoo not letting him have control.

 

-

 

Chanyeol is woken up the next morning by a tongue playing with his nipples. Correction, there's a tongue playing with each of his nipples. He opens his eye to see both Jongdae and Kyungsoo, each lavishing attention to the nubs on his chest.

 

“Morning,” Jongdae says. “Look who I found all alone in the hallway. I invited him in for round two. I hope you don't mind.”

 

Chanyeol shakes his head. He was going to answer out loud, but Kyungsoo swiping his tongue up the side of his neck has him making something that sounds like a half-gasp, half-moan. This certainly is a good way to wake up in the morning.

 

Jongdae lets out a little snicker and leans over to give attention to the nipple that Kyungsoo had abandoned, which only made Kyungsoo return to defend his territory. The two of them work in tandem, alternately light and demanding. They pull his attention in opposite directions. Jongdae kisses his way up to nibble on the shell of Chanyeol’s ear, while Kyungsoo mouths his way down to press kisses to his inner thigh.

 

And then suddenly, Chanyeol feels both of them against his cock. He looks down and can't help but get caught up as he watches them battle for dominance. Then slowly, their thirst for Chanyeol wanes as they get caught up in each other instead until their making out mere inches from Chanyeol’s neglected dick.

 

Jongdae breaks the kiss first. He leans over to pick up the bottle of lube and press it into Kyungsoo’s hand. “Stretch me,” he says breathily. “I wanna be in the middle.”

 

-

 

They have to get up soon, they have to catch their flight to Canada. But they’re just lying there, Jongdae and Kyungsoo nestled up against Chanyeol, Jongdae on the right, Kyungsoo on the left. Each of them held close by one of Chanyeol's arms.

 

Jongdae looks fucked out of his mind. Between the tightness of Chanyeol and the feeling of Kyungsoo inside him, he hadn’t lasted very long. Neither had Chanyeol. But Kyungsoo had just kept up his relentless pace, fucking into Jongdae and rocking him into Chanyeol until the sensations overwhelmed them both. Jongdae blacked out the second time he came, and Chanyeol just about joined him. He can only imagine what he looks like. While Kyungsoo somehow looks perfect, perfectly sinful.

 

They needed to get moving if they were going to make it to the airport at a reasonable time. They all needed showers, and Chanyeol knew he'd need to move slowly for a bit. Looking down at his two shorter band mates, he was thankful their first location was Canada and not Hawaii. It would give them some time for the marks to fade a little since Joonmyun had floated the idea of a few shirtless photos for the sake of the fans.

 

Jongdae runs his hands down the drying cum on Chanyeol’s torso and fondles his soft penis. “You ever let him use this?”

 

Chanyeol feels more than hears the snort Kyungsoo lets out. “Of course not,” he says. He reaches out to fondle Chanyeol himself. They’re hands battle for dominance as they play with him. Chanyeol bites his lip and holds back a groan. He doesn't think he can handle a round three right now. But Kyungsoo intertwines his hand with Jongdae, and they simply cup Chanyeol together.

 

“That's a shame.” Jongdae finally replies. “He has a nice one. It'd be a shame to let it go to waste.” They’re talking about him like he isn't right there trying not to get aroused all over again. “Besides, he's been a really good boy. I think he needs a reward.”

 

“I reward him more than enough.”

 

“You should change it up every now and then, keep things fresh.”

 

Kyungsoo lets out a huff of air, neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

 

“It's going to happen,” Jongdae continues. “The question is, who do you want to be first? Me or Baekhyun?”

 

Kyungsoo doesn't answer, but Chanyeol can tell he's thinking about it. Chanyeol doesn't care either way. He should probably be outraged that they're practically pimping him out to each other. But he knows they care for him, knows that deep down they it comes from a place of love. Sure he has a preference, but he’ll be happy with whatever Kyungsoo decides.

 

And then Baekhyun throws open the door and storms in, all affronted at having been left alone. When he sees what the three of them have been up to he’s even more incensed. He tries to climb into bed with them, but Kyungsoo quickly scampers out to shove him out and tells him to get showered. They all need to get up and get moving. It takes Kyungsoo following Baekhyun into the bathroom with the promise of a handjob to get him to shut up.

 

When Chanyeol tries to sit up and stretch his muscles Jongdae surprises him with a kiss. “He’s going to pick me,” he says.

 

Chanyeol thinks he's probably right.

 

**One**

They're all sitting around the fire pit in the rooftop garden of Joonmyun’s family’s penthouse apartment. Baekhyun's snooping had finally paid off and he’d finally managed to confirm that yes, their manager was in fact one of “those Kims”. Managers made money, but there was something about Joonmyun that screamed even more money. Armed with the revelation, Baekhyun had badgered Joonmyun into letting them have a staycation in one of the family’s apartments. Joonmyun had agreed only to shut the boy up.

 

They'd agreed that the week would be sex free. They didn't want to dirty up the apartment too badly. At least not on this first stay. If the four of them had their way they'd be regular visitors to the apartment in the future. But for this visit they'd behave.

 

The fire feels warm in the cool night air. They’re not drunk. But they’re definitely tipsy. Tipsy enough that they’re willing to share a few secrets with each other. They'd started off innocent, trading stories of their first crush. That gave way to their first kiss, which could only lead to the time they’d lost their virginity.

 

Baekhyun lost it to some girl when he was sixteen. It hadn't been her first time, but she hadn't meant anything to him. She was just the younger sister of the girl his brother had been dating at the time. He was a horny teenage and she had been available. Chanyeol thought that explained a lot of Baekhyun's attitude towards sleeping around. He was a horny little shit then and just as horny a little shit now.

 

Jongdae’s first time had been the night of his senior prom. His date had bailed on him, left him high and dry and he almost didn't even go. But his best friend at the time had convinced him to go anyways. Before the night was over Jongdae had lost his virginity to his best friend and ended up in a threesome with said best friend and his girlfriend. There’s a brightness to his eyes as Jongdae relates the tale. It also explains why he'd been so quick to put himself between Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.

 

When it’s Chanyeol’s turn, Baekhyun jokingly asks Chanyeol if his first time was Kyungsoo. Chanyeol feels his ears and face instantly turn red and he takes too long to reply. That's all the answer Baekhyun and Jongdae need. They burst out laughing and start teasing him, but at least Kyungsoo doesn’t join in. After all, he’d already known he was Chanyeol’s first. He simply smiles at Chanyeol, and there’s a warmth to his smile that sets him at ease.

 

“What about you, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asks when he’d finally tired of mocking Chanyeol. “How was your first time?”

 

“Perfect,” says Kyungsoo, his lips forming a heart-shaped smile, one that conveys his fondness of the memory. “It was his first time too. He was so nervous he couldn’t even admit it either.”

 

He turned to look into the fire. “All he could say was, ‘I’m clean.’”

 

Chanyeol can’t stop the soft gasp from escaping his lips. He can’t believe what he’d just heard, what it means. But his surprise was covered up by Baekhyun and Jongdae’s laughter. “What a loser,” said Baekhyun. Chanyeol doesn’t know whether to be offended by Baekhyun’s comment or just thankful they didn’t figure out it was him.

 

Kyungsoo just kept smiling, his gaze never leaving the fire. “Like I said, he was perfect.”

 

The conversation dies off, each of them lost in their memories of their first time. At least, that’s what was running through Chanyeol's head. And now, knowing what he knows now, he looks back on it all the more fondly.

 

But then Jongdae breaks the spell. “Let’s measure ourselves!” he says.

 

Somehow, someway, Jongdae gets his way, gets each of them to drop their pants and let him stroke them until their standing high and proud. “It's gotta be the same person doing the measuring,” he claimed. “That way it's fair and all.”

 

For the record, Chanyeol was the longest, followed by Kyungsoo, Jongdae and then Baekhyun. But Kyungsoo was the thickest. And Baekhyun may or may not have went to bed angry.

 

**Zero**

The entire band couldn't believe it. Chanyeol definitely couldn't believe it. But when 4Apart, the winners of last year’s award, had revealed the name inside the envelope it had been “Chinguline.” Against all odds, and against some formidable competition, they had won best newcomer of the year at the annual MAMA awards. It's feels completely out of left field, as if they haven't quite earned it yet, like they’re being given the award a year too early. Chanyeol even thought that Minseok and Sehun had read the wrong name.

 

They hadn't even considered the prospect of winning, hadn't contemplated what they would do if they won. Chanyeol actually tripped over himself on his way up to the stage and he had to be helped back onto his feet. Jongdae is a complete emotional wreck, as is Baekhyun. They don't have an official leader, but in times like these they usually default to giving Baekhyun the microphone since he's the oldest. But right now he’s got rivers of tears flowing down his face. He’s in no state to speak, so Minseok gently pushes Kyungsoo to take the mic.

 

He does well for not having anything prepared. His list of people to thank is quite thorough. But then he makes the mistake of looking over to their manager as he thanks him. Joonmyun is practically sobbing. It is not a pretty sight. And Kyungsoo, usually the one with the most emotional constancy, shows cracks in his fierce wolf-like stage presence. His voice catches and he can't bring himself to continue, and probably the most crazy thing to believe is that he actually begins to cry.

 

He turns to hide his face from the rolling cameras and Chanyeol lets him him bury his face in his chest. He wraps a hand around him and picks up where Kyungsoo left off. His own eyes are brimming with tears of his own, and his voice is thick with emotion, but he manages to be the one that stays together long enough to finish their thank-you speech. Who’d have ever thought that it'd be Chanyeol who came through in the end.

 

Backstage after receiving their award, the makeup noonas have a field day trying to fix their ruined makeup. They’re slated to perform in less than ten minutes. Whoever had scheduled their performance must not have thought they'd win either. Either that or they thought that they were heartless, unfeeling bastards. The noonas end up completely stripping them all of their makeup and applying a quick base of foundation to even up their skin tones and hide the redness of their eyes.

 

It's a completely different look from what they'd arrived in. They no longer look fierce. They look fresh, almost schoolboy-like. They look every bit the young men they really are inside, and they go out on stage to sing their hearts out as best they can. If a few lines are skipped out a few notes are a little flat, no one cares.

 

As they took their bows after singing their song, Chanyeol looked into the faces of his teammates. Their eyes were shining so bright, their smiles dazzling. This was their moment, a testimony to all that they had endured together, and a promise to all that they would face together. They were a team. This far they had come, and together they'd conquer anything else.

 

-

 

It's Jongdae’s idea to celebrate when they’re dropped off at their dorms that evening. Joonmyun said that if they had known they were going to win, the company would have put them up in a hotel to let them live out the night in luxury. He says he’ll come up with a way to make it up to them. But none of them care. They’re still flying so high from their win that nothing can bring them down.

 

So Jongdae says they should celebrate the way they always reward each other. Specifically, he wants to be in the middle again. Of course Baekhyun protests, because he doesn't want to be left out again.

 

So for the first time ever they all retire into a single room in the dorm. Baekhyun and Jongdae push their twin beds together, while Chanyeol and Kyungsoo take care of the gathering together the supplies: two bottles of lube, condoms, washcloths and a large mixing bowl from the kitchen filled with water as hot as it could possibly come from the faucet. Chanyeol thinks the last item is unnecessary. From experience, they hardly ever clean up before they fall asleep. They’re almost always too tired after.

 

Baekhyun has never been in a threesome before, let alone a moresome. He's brimming with excitement and attacks Chanyeol as soon as Chanyeol sets the bowl of hot water down.

 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo says, pulling Baekhyun off of him. “Don't break him before we even get started.”

 

“Sorry,” Baekhyun says. He starts unbuttoning his shirt. “I'm just-”

 

Kyungsoo plants a kiss on his lips to quiet him. “You're excited.” He brings his hands up to help Baekhyun with the buttons since the elder’s hands can't seem to manage any sort of finesse at the moment. “Relax, we have all night.”

 

Chanyeol watches Kyungsoo make a show of helping Baekhyun with the last few buttons before he slips the shirt of his shoulders. But then his attention is taken up by Jongdae. He pushes Chanyeol down onto his back and captures his mouth in kisses that are demanding and greedy. his tongue slips inside of Chanyeol’s mouth before Chanyeol can even process it.

 

“Think you can take it?” Jongdae asks. “Think you can handle all of us?”

 

Chanyeol nods his head in response. And Jongdae’s mouth follows after his own.

 

“I can't hear you, Chanyeol.”

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol answers. His grasps onto Jongdae’s shirt with his hands, pulling him as close as he can. He moves his hips to try to brush them against Jongdae.

 

Jongdae mouths his way across his cheek to press kisses behind Chanyeol’s ear. “Yura,” he whispers into his ear.

 

The sound of his sister’s name is so jarring and so unexpected that Chanyeol automatically pulls away from Jongdae. Jongdae lets him, but only so far. He holds onto Chanyeol’s arms to prevent him from pushing him too far away. Their gazes connect, and even though Chanyeol can see the desire burning within Jongdae, there's a seriousness in his eyes that demands Chanyeol summon some of his own to match him.

 

“If it ever gets too much, if you need me or any of us to stop, I want you to say her name.”

 

“You're using her as my safe word?”

 

Jongdae chuckles and relaxes his grip on Chanyeol’s arms a bit. “It's a pretty name. And your sister may be pretty hot, but she's not here. So unless you have some kind of messed up fantasy, I don't think you’d normally say her name during sex.”

 

Chanyeol shakes his head. He can safely say that she's never once entered his head during sex.

 

“What's your safe word Chanyeol?” Jongdae says.

 

“Yura,” he says back.

 

Jongdae smiles down at him before leaning down to close the distance between them again.

 

A shirt here, pants there, and a sock or two flung somewhere off into the room. Before they know it they’re all naked and giving into the passions of the night. Chanyeol can hear the moans and airy breaths that Kyungsoo is pulling out of Baekhyun, and it makes him want to hear them from Jongdae. It makes him want to pull them out from him in the same way.

 

He flips their positions over and manhandles Jongdae until he’s upside down. “Suck,” he orders. Jongdae obeys, and Chanyeol leans down to do the same to him.

 

“Fuck,” he hears Baekhyun whispers out, followed by an automatic reprimand from Kyungsoo. Chanyeol angles his head to see how Kyungsoo has two of his fingers slicked up, moving in and out, purposely playing with Baekhyun's rim.

 

“Don't they look pretty like that?” Kyungsoo says. His eyes are alight with a dark gleam. He’s enjoying taking Baekhyun apart. He may be the youngest, but he isn't a pushover by any means.

 

Soon Jongdae moves his attention from Chanyeol’s dick to his hole, craning his neck to reach it properly. He gives it a few furtive licks before pushing his tongue in and eating Chanyeol out with abandon. Chanyeol pulls Jongdae’s hips up and folds him up a bit to do the same. He gives it everything he’s got, and he can tell that it's making Jongdae crazy with how he can feel his gasps of for air against his own hole, or the way that Jongdae can't seem to keep up a steady rhythm.

 

Then Baekhyun lets out a moan so loud and sultry that it steals both Jongdae and Chanyeol’s attention. Kyungsoo has Baekhyun on all fours, and they all watch as he’s slowing pushing himself in until he bottoms out. He tosses a half used bottle of lube over towards Jongdae.

 

“Prep him,” he says. “I don't think our little Baekhyun is gonna last very long.”

 

“Fuck you,” Baekhyun bites out.

 

“I am,” Kyungsoo says as he bucks his hips into Baekhyun.

 

Jongdae does as Kyungsoo told him to, opening the lube and coating his fingers with it before proceeding to push them into Chanyeol. He places the bottle within Chanyeol’s reach so that he can do the same to him, but a crook of Jongdae’s fingers inside him makes Chanyeol miss and send the lube somewhere onto the floor. Chanyeol doesn't want to move to retrieve it, so he just makes due with spit and sticks to only two fingers and his tongue.

 

And then Kyungsoo’s rolling a condom onto Baekhyun and maneuvering him to Chanyeol’s entrance all without ever pulling out. The moan that Baekhyun makes when Kyungsoo fixes him into Chanyeol is so loud that it echoes in the room. Kyungsoo stills his own hips, and even though Baekhyun tries to thrust and move back and forth between them, he holds him as still as possible to give Chanyeol time to adjust.

 

And then when Chanyeol whispers out that he’s ready, Kyungsoo fucks into Baekhyun deep and hard. Baekhyun pulls back, impaling himself onto Kyungsoo’s dick each time his hips thrust forward and then thrusts forward himself to sink into Chanyeol’s tightness.

 

Jongdae watches for a moment, taking it all from his view directly beneath them. He places a few nips and kisses against their balls, their holes, whatever happens to be in reach. But then he decides that he can't wait for Baekhyun to finish. He spins himself around and bends himself nearly in half, his knees to his chest and his feet to Chanyeol’s.

 

Chanyeol knows what he wants, but he’s not prepped properly. He presses a kiss to Jongdae’s arch and tells him so.

 

“Just do it, Chanyeol,” he says back.

 

And who is Chanyeol to disobey? So he does, pushing into the warmth and tightness that is Jongdae. He tries to hold himself as still as possible to give him time to get used to the fullness, but with two others fucking behind him he can't help but rock a little with every movement. And Jongdae doesn't even care. He moves on his own accord, trying to fuck himself up onto Chanyeol’s dick.

 

Together the four of them find their rhythm. It's a little awkward at first, but they eventually find it. They’re a good team. They know how to work together. They give themselves over to the sensations they're igniting within each other, letting themselves be consumed by the fires they're setting alight.

 

Since this is Baekhyun's first time being in the middle, it doesn't take along before he's hanging on the edge. He’s so close to finding relief. And by the way that Jongdae is clenching around Chanyeol he can tell that Jongdae isn't going to last much longer either. Chanyeol can feel his own desire for release burning within him. But he knows the night won't be over until he's taken at least one more cock. So he fights it, fights the release that he knows will make him feel so good.

 

But it's all too much for Baekhyun and he cums hard. Kyungsoo slows down his relentless thrusts, but he never completely stops. And since he's the one on the top, he keeps them all rocking through the aftermath of Baekhyun’s orgasm. And since Chanyeol knows just how close Jongdae is, he makes sure to hit him in that special spot with each and every thrust. Jongdae reaches his orgasm before Baekhyun even comes down from his high and Chanyeol has to stop moving because Jongdae is so tight he might just cum then too.

 

Kyungsoo pulls himself out of Baekhyun and helps him out of Chanyeol. He has to practically carry Baekhyun over to the side of bed. He pulls off their condoms and uses the bowl of now lukewarm water to clean Baekhyun up a bit. As he does that, Chanyeol pulls out of Jongdae and that's when Baekhyun realizes it for the first time.

 

“Fucking shit!” Baekhyun lets out. “You didn't use a condom?”

 

“Your mouth,” Kyungsoo scolds.

 

“Are you seriously okay with that, Mister Safe Sex?”

 

“Jongdae has promised not to fuck outside of the group, to stay loyal.” He looks over to where Chanyeol hovers over a spent Jongdae. He tosses the rag over to him. “Clean him up,” he orders, “and get him hard again.”

 

“I'm loyal,” Baekhyun says.

 

“Really? How many guys have you slept with since we started all this?” Kyungsoo’s words are amazingly coherent, as if he hadn't just been having sex a few moments ago, especially when you consider the fact that he hadn't cum yet, he’s still rock hard. He's enjoying this, the mental game that he's got going on with Baekhyun.

 

“Just you three,” Baekhyun says.

 

“And girls?”

 

Baekhyun hesitates to answer the question. “A few,” is his reply. He couldn't even attempt to lie. He isn't exactly subtle when he returns home from his conquests.

 

Kyungsoo leaves his side to return to Chanyeol and Jongdae. Chanyeol had used the rag to clean up Jongdae’s stomach, but he'd used his own mouth to clean up the cum dripping from his dick. He'd sucked it until he’d brought it back to full mast and then positioned himself over him. He reaches out and used a hand to him guide Jongdae into the warmth of his hole. He rides Jongdae, enjoying how deep he feels with his weight pressing him down onto him. And now that Jongdae is fucking into Chanyeol’s warmth, Kyungsoo is ready to sink into his.

 

He positions himself between Jongdae’s spread legs, folds him up just the slightest bit, and slowly pushes the head of his dick past Jongdae’s rim. Jongdae lets out a whimper and starts to rock back, forgetting for a moment about pounding into Chanyeol and seeking for his own ass to be filled.

 

Noticeably missing was again the lack of a condom. Kyungsoo smiles as he sees how Baekhyun's eyes watch him slip fully into Jongdae. He starts out slow, but the desire for release makes him pick up the pace of his thrusts. And Chanyeol can feel it every time Kyungsoo bottoms out, can feel the power of Kyungsoo’s hips with the way that Jongdae’s dick moves within him. It feels amazing.

 

Chanyeol watches the way Jongdae’s face contorts, that crazy mix between pain and pleasure. So soon after his first orgasm, Jongdae must be feeling over sensitive. He probably doesn't know whether to beg them to stop or demand that they fuck him until he passes out. Chanyeol makes the decision for him, pulling off and manhandling him until he's now on his knees. How Kyungsoo managed to keep fucking into him through it all is a skill Chanyeol doesn't care to figure out at the moment. He just gets on his back and spreads his legs as wide as he can. Kyungsoo takes care of the rest, helping to position Jongdae and guide him back into Chanyeol’s waiting hole.

 

Like this it's easier for Chanyeol reach out and pull Jongdae into a kiss. Like this it's easier for Chanyeol to nip and suck marks into Jongdae’s neck. Like this it's easier to reach out and play with Jongdae’s nipples. And like this they push Jongdae into his second orgasm, clenching down onto Kyungsoo and releasing his seed into Chanyeol. The pulse of Jongdae’s cock as he cums pushes at just the right spot in Chanyeol, and he knows that he could cum right then and there if he just reaches for it.

 

His eyes find Kyungsoo’s over Jongdae’s shoulders. They ask a silent question, and Kyungsoo nods his head. Chanyeol finds his release before Jongdae even recovers from his, and Kyungsoo reaches his just moments later. They keep fucking Jongdae through it all, Chanyeol milking Jongdae for all he's worth, and Kyungsoo lazily thrusting into Jongdae's sensitive hole.

 

“Fuck,” whispers Baekhyun. But it's a loud whisper, cutting into the silence of the room that had previously been only filled with pants and moans. “That was fucking hot.”

 

He comes over to help release Jongdae from Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. He’s too boneless to do it himself. Chanyeol knows the feeling, he can't even bring himself to close his legs up a bit.

 

“You owe me a second orgasm,” Baekhyun says as he lays Jongdae down on an empty and clean spot on the bed.

 

“In a bit,” Jongdae says. “But you're not getting anywhere near my ass.”

 

“Too much dick?” Baekhyun teases. He looks down at how Kyungsoo’s cum is slowly leaking out of Jongdae. He goes to retrieve a washcloth. The water’s ice cold by now, but he dips it in anyway.

 

“Leave it,” says Kyungsoo.

 

“What?” says Baekhyun.

 

“I said, ‘leave it.’”

 

It takes Baekhyun a moment before he realizes what Kyungsoo is talking about. When he does he eyes Kyungsoo with a smile. “Marking your territory?” he says. “Kinky. I like it.” He sets the washcloth down and swipes at the cum with his fingers instead.

 

He raises his hand and looks at it as if he’s studying it. “You ever going to mark me like this?”

 

Kyungsoo doesn't look at Baekhyun when he answers. Instead he's looking down at Chanyeol, running his fingers through the cum Chanyeol’s released onto his chest “If you want me like that, then we’re going to be the only ones.” He moves his hand down to swipe at Jongdae’s seeds running down Chanyeol’s hole. “No boys from your parties, no girls from the clubs. Just Chanyeol, just Jongdae, just me. Just us.”

 

Only then does Kyungsoo look up at Baekhyun, an evil smile on his lips. “And get yourself tested,” he adds.

 

Baekhyun looks down at Jongdae. “Did he make you get tested?”

 

“Of course,” Jongdae says. It's an outright lie, but if Kyungsoo isn't going to refute it neither is Chanyeol.

 

“And you?” Baekhyun asks Chanyeol.

 

Kyungsoo answers for him. “I was his first, Baekhyun. Chanyeol and I have never once used a condom,” he says. He turns his attention back to Chanyeol. “Can you handle another one?”

 

“Anything for you.” The line slips out of Chanyeol before he even realizes what he's saying.

 

“You two are fucking disgusting,” Baekhyun complains.

 

Kyungsoo doesn't scold Baekhyun this time. He’s too busy capturing Chanyeol’s lips with his own, his tongue pressing for entrance. And Chanyeol gives it to him almost immediately.

 

Kyungsoo is gentle and careful with Chanyeol. He’s almost reverent, almost as if he’s worshiping Chanyeol’s exhausted body. He takes his time, his touch seemingly piecing Chanyeol back together only to take him apart again with a single graze of his blunt fingertips.

 

He doesn't bother stretching Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s already taken two dicks tonight, and yet when he oh so painstakingly slips his own into Chanyeol the fit is still so tight. The slide is easy, Jongdae's cum is still there to ease the way, and maybe even some lube left from Baekhyun's turn. Even still, when Kyungsoo bottoms out he just stays there, fully hard in Chanyeol’s ass. Instead he focuses his attention on taking Chanyeol’s breath away with his mouth. Kissing him senseless until Chanyeol can barely even fight to turn away in an attempt to gasp for air.

 

The feeling of Kyungsoo so deep inside him, so perfectly fitting is almost more than Chanyeol can bear. It’s feels so different than with the others. With Baekhyun it had just been sex, with Jongdae it was fucking, but this is so much more than either. Chanyeol almost dares to call this making love, it certainly feels like it. Tears pool in his eyes at how overwhelming it all is.

 

“Please,” he whispers. “Please, Kyungsoo” he begs.

 

And because Kyungsoo is a good bandmate he gives Chanyeol what he wants, finally moving his hips in slow and deliberate movements. He draws out each thrust, whispering how tight Chanyeol feels around him, how amazing he makes him, how good he is.

 

He can hear Baekhyun adding his own moans into the room. He’s lying between Jongdae’s legs, his to his back to Jongdae’s chest, as Jongdae strokes him to completion with one hand while scissoring his hole with the other. When Chanyeol comes he literally sees flashes of white, and the cry of Kyungsoo’s name that comes from his lips is so broken, so lustful and needy that he can hear it echo in his mind.

 

The white begins to fade into darkness, and he knows he’s going to pass out. He tries to hold on, tries to clench down to tip the younger into his own bliss. He almost can't do it. But just before he gives into the darkness he feels Kyungsoo’s dick release his own seed, adding to what had been left behind by Jongdae.

 

When Chanyeol finally returns to the realm of the living, it's to the tune of Jongdae’s kitten-like purrs of snoring. They're all cuddled together, arms and legs tangling up in each other. Jongdae has his body curled around Kyungsoo, whose latched onto Chanyeol like a koala.

 

Baekhyun is missing, but only for a moment. When he returns he fits himself behind Chanyeol as if he were big enough to be the big spoon. “Where’d you go?” Chanyeol asks.

 

“Just cleaning up a little,” says Baekhyun.

 

Only then does Chanyeol realize that he's been wiped down, the cum cleaned up as best as possible from his body. Except, that is, for between his ass. He can feel the stickiness of cum drying down there. He was about to point out that Baekhyun missed a spot but remembered his earlier comment about Kyungsoo marking his territory earlier that evening. He also sees some bottles of water and what looks like a bottle of painkillers on the nightstand behind Jongdae.

 

Maybe Baekhyun wasn't so bad after all. Chanyeol definitely couldn't imagine the band without him as the eldest. He couldn't imagine the band without any of them. He knew that whatever else they faced in the years to come, they'd overcome it all. Theirs was a team the likes of which only came around once in a lifetime. A good team indeed.

 

**Negative One (Bonus)**

Chanyeol doesn't want to move. He feels so warm and so comfortable nestled in the middle of everyone that he ignores the feeling. He might have even managed to drift off back to sleep for a while. But eventually the urge becomes too overwhelming for him to ignore. He carefully extracts himself from beneath the tangle of limbs. He even moves Baekhyun closer to Kyungsoo when he whines at being separated. He pauses for a moment, smiling at the way Baekhyun snuggles into Kyungsoo and the way Kyungsoo adjusts himself to accept Baekhyun.

 

But again, the urge compels him to get moving. He opens the bedroom door and makes his way to the bathroom. He stops short at the sight of someone sitting on the couch. It's their manager. Joonmyun is just sitting there staring at the still off tv screen.

 

“Oh,” Chanyeol says once he recognizes who it is.

 

The noise startled Joonmyun, and he turns to look at Chanyeol. Of course, Chanyeol hadn't been expecting him so he isn’t wearing anything.

 

Joonmyun instantly turns red and whips his head to look at the tv. But it's off so Chanyeol’s reflection is clearly visible in the screen. Joonmyun quickly looks down at his lap instead. Chanyeol wants to stay and say something. But he really has to pee, like really, really bad. So he just turns and makes his way to the bathroom.

 

The entire time he tries to come up with something to say. If he were Baekhyun he'd have some witty remark. Jongdae would probably have a half dozen jokes in his head. Kyungsoo would just trivialize the situation away with a dismissive comment. But Chanyeol has nothing.

 

Even still, he isn't about to hide in the bathroom. He flushes the toilet, washes his hands, and makes his way back. Joonmyun is still there, still staring at his lap. Chanyeol stops at the edge of the room. He still feels like he should say something. But again, he's got nothing.

 

Joonmyun speaks first. “I was going to see if you boys wanted to go out for brunch, celebrate your win and all. But it seems like…” He pauses. Chanyeol can tell he's trying to phrase it just right, trying to stay it with some sense of tact. “I guess you boys had your own celebration last night.”

 

Chanyeol smiles at his final choice of words. “Yeah, we did. Had to celebrate our win as a team.”

 

“You guys, uh, definitely have...good teamwork.”

 

“Yeah, we’re a good team.” Chanyeol agrees. And then, because deep down Chanyeol is just as crazy and outrageous as Baekhyun and Jongdae, he adds on. “Want to join us? As our manager you are a part of the team.”

 

Joonmyun sputters out a completely nonsensical and incoherent reply as he gets up and fumbles his way to the door. “I’ll be back later,” he says. “I’ll call first.”

 

Chanyeol can't help but laugh out loud, his naturally deep voice raspy from last night’s activities. He goes to rejoin the others. They've all shifted in his absence, his previous spot taken up by Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, so he just slots himself behind Jongdae, pulling himself as close as possible.

 

“Who was that?” Kyungsoo asks sleepily.

 

“Joonmyun hyung.”

 

“What'd he say?”

 

“Said we’re a good team.”

 

“Of course,” Jongdae mutters. “Those that fuck together, stay together.”

 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo laugh softly. But Baekhyun is not so amused. “Would you shut up and go back to sleep?” he says.

 

And because they’re a good team, they listen to their eldest, drifting back off to sleep all together. All for one and one for all.

 

Yeah, Chanyeol thinks, most definitely a good team. He'd take one for them any day.


End file.
